1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a positioning mechanism for a side mirror of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a positioning assembly including a single piece plastic retention ring for manually positioning a spotter mirror associated with a vehicle side mirror assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles employ side mirrors that allow the vehicle operator to see behind and to the side of the vehicle. State of the art side mirrors are sometimes elaborate assemblies that include various options and features that increase the operator's ability to see objects, more safely operate the vehicle, provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance, etc. In one known vehicle side mirror design, the side mirror assembly includes an upper normal viewing mirror and a lower spotter mirror providing a narrower field of view. It is known in the art to provide various mechanisms and devices to manually adjust the spotter mirror so that it is pointed in the proper direction for a particular vehicle operator. These known devices and mechanisms typically include multiple parts, including metal pieces, that need to be assembled together to provide the positioning operation. Further, the known positioning devices cannot be taken apart to be serviced. It is desirable to reduce the number of parts in a vehicle side spotter mirror to reduce assembly time, complexity, cost, weight, etc., and allow the mirror to be serviceable.